Naruto House of Shadows
by relyks1333
Summary: Naruto has a dream, one he will do anything to achieve, and no one will stand his way. Read as Naruto takes the world by storm, learning to lead, and learning the difference between sacrifice and loss. Watch as he finds emotions he's never felt before, and learns to lean on those close to him for support. Naruto x Oc, possibly Harem in future. Several people bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series, all properties belong to their respective owners.**

" _Demon" "Monster" "Fiend" "Traitor" "Murderer"_ These words were whispered through the streets, aimed at a small child with sky blue eyes, and bright blond hair, his most distinctive features however, would be the three whisker marks on his face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, currently, he was five years old, huddled against the wall in an alley, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, His eyes stared blankly at the wall across from him as his wounds slowly closed, his bones knit back together, and his body was repaired, from injuries that would have left grown men long dead. Inside the seal on his stomach, a massive red orange colored fox growled as he watched his host.

"Damn humans..." He growled. "Attacking an innocent child." He turning away once he was sure the child would survive. "This is why I hate them. Be better if they'd all just die..." He laid down to take a nap, not noticing the thoughts going through the child's head. Thought that would change the world.

Naruto dashed through the streets, currently seven years old, he came across his target, a nine year old, homeless boy, being roughed up by three adult men, he leaped into the air, striking one over he head with a glass bottle, knocking him unconscious, he flipped and kicked the second in the jaw, sending him down as well, he spun and his foot connected with the chest of the third, cracking several of his ribs, sending him into a wall, where his head hit with a solid thump, his eyes glazed over as he lost consciousness, and slumped to the ground.

Naruto landed and looked at the boy who was looking up at him in fear. He held out his hand. "Come on. I have food and shelter."

The boy's eyes brightened and let Naruto help him up, despite being two years older than the blond. "T-thank you... Uh, I don't know your name."

He grinned. "Call me Kitsune for now."

The boy nodded. "Okay, My name is Toge, lead the way... Kitsune."

Naruto nodded. "Anyone else you want to grab before we go?"

His face brightened. "M-My sister, Buraia."

Naruto nodded. "Where is she?"

He pointed to a a girl about naruto's age, wearing rags, much like Toge, leaning against a wall, begging for money.

Naruto nodded. "Okay go grab her, I'll be waiting around the corner."

Toge nodded, and went to get his sister.

"Whoa!" Buraia said, her purple eyes wide in wonder as she looked at the stone walls of the large tunnel they were in. "Where are we?"

"The sewers." Naruto replied. "Or, I should say, the old sewers, before the new ones were put in place, eighty years ago, these are long forgotten."

Buraia let out a high pitched shreak when a ran beside her, brushing against her foot. "W-What was that?!"

"A rat." Naruto replied. "Like a big mouse, also one of our main food sources here."

"Our?" Toge asked.

Naruto nodded as they stepped into a large circular chamber, where eleven other children, ages varying from six to twelve, were sparing, and practicing katas copied from scrolls that were stolen from the library, and returned once copied. Against the wall was a make sift table where a two girls stood, one twelve and the other thirteen, one had a small pile of rats that had been thoroughly cooked, and was cutting them apart, and cutting the meet off the bones, and dropping the meet into a large, dented iron pot filled a quarter way with water, while the other was cutting the rot off vegetables, then chopping the vegetables up and throwing them into the pot as well, the pot itself was setting on a small stand, over a flame, the smoke flowing through several holes in the ceiling, each being an old sewage line that had lead to the main chamber, which they were in. Said smoke was dispersed throughout the city almost unnoticed.

"Naruto!" A boy looking to be eight said, jogging over to them. "You're back! And you got two more..." He said.

Naruto nodded. "How's Megane doing?"

The boy grunted. "He says he's almost got it."

"Good. And Shrudo? I heard you saved Hana"

Shrudo looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "We're all one here right?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah yeah, we all know you've got the hots for her. Anyway, how's the training going?"

"G-good." He replied, flustered.

Naruto nodded. "Good, Toge, Buraia, welcome to the family." He said as he turned to the two. "Here we train and fight to protect and save those like us, those who have no home, and no one to care for us." He held out his arms. "All in need will be welcome here." He smiled at the two. "So settle in, if you need something, ask me, if it has to do with sleeping arangments, food, or health problems, ask Suzuya, she's the elder at the table." He said. "She's my partner in managing our little organization."

The two nodded, and smiled, then their stomachs grumbled, and they looked away sheepish.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry the food should be ready within the hour. Though, you must know, we don't have a lot, so while we are here to protect and shelter you, we expect you to help pull your weight, if you need something to do to help, ask Suzuya if you want to stay inside the sewers where it's save, if you want to do something more risky, like stealing food and supplies, come to me. Though, for the second, you will have to train and be tested before we send you out, don't want you getting hurt for a meal. But, for now, get settled in, make your choice within five days."

The two nodded, and headed over to a wall, where they sat close together.

Naruto gave a soft smile, then headed out again, putting on his 'stupid innocent boy' look, before he exited the tunnels through a service shaft in one of the old buildings that were no longer in use. He headed out into the city again, acting as if he was nothing more than a foolish boy.

Naruto gave a yawn as he sat through the academe, or, more like, his _clone_ sat through the academe. After having observed several ambu training with shadow clones through a lens from afar, one that one Megane had created, the glasses wearing youth was a genius when it came to build small complicated things, unfortunately after having his leg shattered when a crate of food fell on it, he had been deamed as 'useless' to the orphanage owners, and cast out, soon after, Naruto had found him and helped him into the sewers, where he worked on several items to help out.

The numbers of those in the sewers had risen, and were still climbing. With an average of fourty orphans a year, and the orphanage only 'claimed' twenty fiver percent of those, and another twenty five percent died, that left fifty percent to be taken into the, now named, House of Shadows, plus all the orphans that had 'piled up' in the streets before Naruto created his organization, their numbers were near two hundred.

The bell rang, pulling _Naruto_ out of his thoughts, and the students all left.

"Naruto!" Iruka called.

The clone stopped in his tracks before turning and going back. "Yeah Iruka?" He asked.

The Chunin sighed. "Naruto, you've fallen behind, _AGAIN_. You need to pay more attention."

He nodded. "Yeah I'll get caught up ~Dattabayo."

Iruka nodded and let him go, he dashed through the halls, exiting the building, very aware of the Hyuuga Heiress that was watching him. He cringed inwardly, he dashed away, away from the girl who was infatuated with his persona. He sighed as he vanished into the streets and allies, using his stealth to loose the Ambu who was tasked with keeping an eye on him, before dispelling himself under cover of a cooling unit, hiding the 'smoke' of his dispersion.

The real Naruto perked up once his clone expelled, then his eyes fell on the seventy 'Shadows' he was training. He slipped his arms behind his back. "Again!" He said, and watched as three quarters of them used the standard fireball jutsu, before using the fire shot jutsu, firing through the smoke screen at the moving targets, doing their best to track them with sound, most were successful in striking their intended target.

While the fire users were training, there were a group of ten training in water jutsu, three on earth, three on lightning, and one on wind.

Nanako, the wind user turned to Naruto after finishing her sets. "I'm finished Kitsunekage." She said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the name, in the House of Sahdows, he was the Shadow fox, and taking the kitsune, or fox, and kage, or shadow, the others had given him his name, he found it ironic as he had, before taking to the sewers, always claimed he was going to be the Ho _kage_ , or Fire Shadow.

Naruto smiled. "After Toge is finished with his, you two can train, you two are already advanced enough you don't need to practice taijutsu more than three times a week to keep fresh."

She nodded. "Thank you Kitsunekage."

He nodded and looked at _his_ men. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of that, what the council would do if they knew, there was miniature hidden village, inside their hidden village.

Narutp leaped down to join his ranks in training, he couldn't let himself get rusty, especially now that he had so many people relying on him.

A few hours of training later, one of his spies bust into the training chamber, another chamber, about half the size of their main chamber, which could fit up to three thousand people at a time.

"Kitsunekage!" The young spy called, as he stopped, panting.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, turning to face him. "What is it?"

"I-It's the Uchiha's, they were plotting to take control of konoha, the council caught word and ordered Itachi Uchiha to slaughter them!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he had been watching the council for a few years now. He sighed, seeing where this was going. "I see... They're going to try to pamper the Uchiha to make him loyal to the konoha, however, throughout history the Uchiha have been back stabbing bastards... Spread the rumor that the Uchiha's were going to revolt, _Quietly_. But make sure it gets out."

"H-Hai!" He said and dashed away.

"So..." Buraia said as she walked up to him. "What was that about?"

Naruto glanced at her. "It's so that when Sasuke betrays the leaf to find power, It wont be pinned on me."

"How so?" She asked, confused.

Naruto grinned. "Well, me being the reincarnation of _Kitsune no Kyuubi_ is on the for front of everyone's mind, so if I betrayed the leaf, it would be no shock at all, but if that rumor is spread quietly, the idea that the Uchiha's are traitorous will be at the back of everyone's mind, almost forgotten, but still there, anyway, oncethe Uchiha betrays the leaf, someone will remember and say something, and after that, everyone will remember, not only that, but it being spread quietly will make it seam like some kind of cover up. So instead of the calling for my blood, they'll be calling for his."

Buraia frowned. "I... don't understand."

Naruto nodded. "You understand that I have the Kyuubi seal in my gut right?"

She nodded.

"And that I can use its power, right?"

She nodded again.

"So, to the council, I'm nothing but a powerful weapon, to them, I AM the Kyuubi, only on a leash." She nodded again. "So, once the Uchiha clan is wiped out, if I know Itachi like I think I do, he will leave Sasuke and tell him some farce to make him want to get stronger and kill him, anyway, regardless, he will be the _Last_ Uchiha, so when he leaves, they will give anything to get him back, so they'll send me, the _Loyal weapon of the Leaf_. And if I bring him back, chances are, he'll be injured or dead, so they'd want me dead, and if I didn't get him, they would want me dead for letting the last Uchiha escape. Spreading the rumor, is only so that either way, the people Will remember, and be against my death, so the council wont be able to kill me, not without loosing favor of all the people. And they wont kill the Uchiha, because he's to precious for them to kill. At most, he'll have his chakra sealed, and his mind wiped so he can still reform the Uchiha clan, under the believe that he's been in a coma for several years, and that he's from a branch family, not the main part." Naruto shrugged. "I know you may think it's cruel and rude of me to sabotage him like this, but honestly, I find my dream far more important than rebuilding a clan and killing a man."

"And your dream is?" Buraia asked.

He grinned. "To make a place, where those like us, without a home, will be free, and have homes, a place where there are no children on the streets, nobody starving or fighting for food. It's going to be hard, near impossible, but I'll keep fighting for my dream until I die."

Buraia smiled. "That is a good dream." She said, then blushed slightly. "Would you want a family?"

"Me?" He asked, then frowned. "I do... But I don't..."

"You don't?" She asked with a frown.

"Well... I mean I never had parents, and all the parents I've seen were horrible to me. I don't have any good examples of good parents... So... I'm afraid of being a bad father. If I have a family, I want to be a good father. Not someone who spoils my children, too much, or someone who doesn't give them the attention they deserve." He sighed then smiled. "I'm sure I'll find someone who's a good example... Eventually."

"Yeah... You will." Buraia said.

A bell rang through the halls, and Naruto laughed. "Dinner time! Wonder what we're having today? Rat Soup? Rat Ramen? Or maybe Ra-"

"Yeah yeah." Buraia said. "Come on, let's get our daily dose of rat."

Naruto chuckled. "Yes Ma'am."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself as he sat tied up, under the glares of his class mates, his grin stretched over his face as he thought of the _art_ he fixed the Hokage monument with. Even painting whisker marks on his fathers face.

"Alright! We're going to do the Academy three again!" Iruka said.

The class groaned and whined as they glared even more at Naruto.

One by one they went through and did the academy three.

When it was Naruto's turn, he chuckled, thinking of his next endeavor. "Alright!" Iruka said. "Substitution!" Naruto did the jutsu, replacing himself with his homework, which was supposd to be turned in earlier.

Iruka's eye twitched. "You had it... This whole time?"

"Come on." Naruto said, as he walked back up to him. "That was epic and you know it."

He sighed. "Henge!"

Naruto's grin dropped into the demonic realm, and Iruka was instantly set on edge. "Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto cried, taking a seductive pose while covered in smoke, timing it perfectly, just as the smoke cleared, Naruto, or, Naruko now, spoke in a sensational voice. "Iruka I've been a bad girl..."

Iruka was sent into the wall via nose bleed as Naruto released the Jutsu laughing his ass off.

"N-Naruto!" Iruka cried as he stood, with his nose plugged by white swabs of tissue. "Do it right!"

"Oh? Without the smoke?" Naruto asked, causing him to pale.

"N-No! Henge into the Hokage!"

Naruto sighed. "Henge!" He henged into a deformed version of the Hokage.

Iruka's eye twitched. "Naruto... You've been trying at this for three years... Can't you do better?"

Naruto gave a sigh and looked away, feigning aggravation. "It's not my fault I can't mold my chakra." He muttered.

Iruka sighed. "Just... Try again."

He did so... And failed again, which caused the class to laugh.

Iruka shook his head. "You know if you can't get this by the ceremony, you'll have to go through another year."

Naruto faked horror as the class laughed.

After class was dismissed, Naruto ran in 'Shame' until, he heard Mizuke calling after him, to deliver his 'Genin promotion mission'

Afterwards, Naruto went strait to the Hokage, and was granted access, since his assistant was absent.

"Yes Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Jiji." Naruto said. "Mizuke gave a mission, he asked me to steal the forbidden scroll, and bring it him. Though from the name I'm guess that's not really something that would be allowed." Naruto stated. "So I came here to tell you, I plan on taking it, so I can get Mizuki to tell me who hired him to steal the scroll before he tries to kill me, which he undoubtedly will, especially concidering he hates me for my tenet."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "Y-You know about that?!" He hissed.

"And my heritage." Naruto replied, as Sarutobi paled. "Wh-Who told you?"

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, beside an ambu, he looked up at the hidden masked figure, and winked, shocking the ambu that he could see her. "Uzumaki Jiji. How many Uzumaki's have ever been in konaha?" Naruto gave a snort. "Only two, Mito, and Kushina. And the only one who Kushina even let remotely close enough to her to do the job was acertain blond who looked a LOT like me without whisker marks. I mean, honestly, you search Kushina Uzumaki in the library and will clearly tell you that she was at least dating him, well, not in those exact words, but you get the point."

Sarutobi stared. "H-How? Y-You were never very smart... Who told you?"

Naruto snorted. "Really old man? You think you can have the entire fucking village trying to skin you alive because of a certain fuzzball in your gut, and NOT get smart? And not notice things? Seriously. If your councilmen thought that, that, would keep me stupid and controllable, they are dead wrong. It MADE me have to live in the shadow, forced me to learn how live, like a TRUE shadow. Hell I could have passed the Genin exam the first year, but I knew Mizuke would make a move sooner or later, I just wish it hadn't took three years. Damn waist of time if you ask me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sarutobi asked, beginning to sweat.

"Naruto grinned. "Well, I'll make it simple, since we're almost out of time, I've been pretending to be a failure for the last three years, also, don't freak out, but you're under a genjutsu right now, and before you dispel it, let me explain myself."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, only noticing the Genjutsu once he'd been informed... By the caster. "Go on."

"As you know, time in Genjutsu can pass slower than the 'outside' world. Right now, I'm asking if you want go to Ichirachu's for ramen later." Naruto chuckled. "The reason I used Genjutsu is because you have a Root agent watching you right now. You know, the ones that were supposed to be disbanded. Anyway, they're not, and I've been working on a way to get proof of it, along with everyone who's helping the organization remain functional. So anyway, I don't want anyone finding out that I've been hiding myself, not yet at least... Oh, and Jiji, up the security tonight would you? I want a challenge in stealing the scroll, I mean, sneaking into the Ambu head quarters and putting red die in their water, so they'll die their hair red and all become gingers was WAY to easy. So anyways, I'm out, oh, and we're going for Ramen later, I'll pay." Naruto said as he dispelled the genjutsu and headed out, with his, stupid happy face.

Sarutobi shuttered. 'That boy is dangerous now... I can't wait to see what he's like when he gets a few years older... He's going a be a demon.'

Naruto, after having Ramen with Hokage, dashed to the Hokage tower, seeing that he had indeed upped the security. He slipped into the shadows in his orange jump suit, vanishing from sight as he slipped around the Ambu, practically invisible, he took, slow, paced breaths, making sure not to make a sound as he made his way to the scroll was held, and silently unsealed it, without being noticed, and sealed it into another, smaller scroll, then carefully set a small item on the floor before making his way out of the tower.

Once on the roof tops, Naruto activated the item, activating the minor explosive tag, that was inside a small jar of pink die... Pink smoke was soon billowing from the windows as Naruto chuckled before dashing away, he arrived in an ally, and quickly copied the scroll, before sealing the copy away in a small seal under his tongue.

"Mizuke Sensei!" Naruto called as he seen the white haired chunin coming into the clearing.

"Naruto-kun." He replied in a sickly sweet voice, that Naruto acted as if he had missed.

"I got it!" Naruto said, presenting a large scroll to the chunin.

Mizuki took it and grinned. "Thank you Naruto... Now.. Die!" He roared, taking out a Kunai and taking a swing at him, only for Iruka to appear before him, stopping the attack.

"What are you doing Iruka?!" Mizuke snarled. "Let me kill that thing!"

"I will not let you harm Naruto!" Iruka snarled in return, forcing the white haired man back, while Naruto scrambled back against a tree, in 'fear'.

Soon, Mizuka had an opening and hurled a fuma shurikin at Naruto, only for Iruka to yet again intercept, this time, taking the attack that was meant for Naruto.

"Fool!" Mizuke laughed. "You'd defent that demon!"

"He's right." Naruto said, shocking Iruka. "I'm just a clone." Then he went poof, and Iruka heard Mizuke scream in pain.

He struggled to turn, while pulling the blade from his back, he seen Naruto leap from Mizuki's back, where the scroll was, then delivered a powerful kick to the man's side, sending him into a tree. Iruka looked in horror as he seen that the white haired chunin's eyes had been gouged out.

"Now now Mizuke sensei." Naruto said in the same sickly sweat that the demon hater had used. "Did you really think I would be foolish enough to give you the real scroll? No wonder you never made jonin, with you being that gullible... I'm surprised you ever made it past Genin." Naruto walked towards the man who was feeling around aimlessly while sobbing in pain. "So... Who hired you?"

"Fuck you!" Mizuke cried... And Naruto stepped on his hand, breaking three of his fingers.

"Naughty Mizuke, curse words are bad." Ignoring the chunin's cries of pain. "Ready to talk?"

"I-I'll never tell you anything!"

"Thought so." Naruto said as he crouched, taking out a knife. "Ever wondered what it's like to die by a thousand cuts?"

"Y-You wouldn't!" Mizuke gasped, scrambling back against a tree.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? A blind man?"

"O-Orochimaru-Sama would kill you for it!"

"Oh, so it was the pedo-snake who hired you." Naruto said, then looked up at the Ambu in the trees. "Get all that?"

"Hai Naruto-san." The Ambu said.

"I guess I can tie him up and deliver him to the I&T now." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto-san. The Hokage wants to talk with you, we'll deal with the traitor and patch Iruka up."

"Right. Thank you Cat-san." Naruto said, before shushining away, surprising all the Ambu around, that he could do so.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower, where a slightly irritated Sarutobi stood. "I see you decide to give my office a new paint job." He said.

Naruta gave a chuckle. "Well... It was just so tempting, I mean it was like they weren't even expecting me. Anyhow, It's noting a water Jutsu wont take care of, I've started using easily washed dies and such, especially considering I'm the one that cleans it most the time."

Sarutobi nodded at the logic in that. "So, how did it go?"

"Meh... Turns out Iruka actually cares for me, he too a fuma shurikin for me, then I, who was henged as the scroll, gouged out Mizuke's eyes, then interrogated him. Orochimaru is the one who hired him. Damn idiot was so easy. How the hell did he ever even pass? I mean, damn he gullible."

The old man let out a weary sigh. "I see..." He muttered. "Very well... And the forbidden scroll?"

"Ah, here." Naruto said, and touched a seal on his sleeve and unsealed the scroll and handed it over. "Anyway, if that's all, I think I need to get back home... I'm getting a bit tired now."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well... Dismissed, and Naruto? Thank you."

He nodded and shushined away.

Naruto sat on the roof, waiting for the others to arrive, he was, unfortunately, put on a team with, a banshee, and a broody Uchiha. Great...

"Okay, let's talk about our likes and dislikes so we can get to know each other, after all that's important for team work." The white haired cyclops, Kakashi Hatake said.

"Maybe you should start so we know what to do." Sakura said, while Naruto and Kakashi gave her an 'Are you stupid?' look.

Kakashi sighed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things, and I dislike somethings, my dreams and goals for the future... Well that's personal. Now, you go." He said, looking at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I like (looks at Sasuke and giggles) I HATE Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! My dreams for the future (Looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

Kakashi sighed, then looked at Sasuke. "You're turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He stated in a prideful voice. "There's not particularly anything I like, and many things things I hate, my future goal is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi let out another sigh and looked at Naruto. "You're turn." He said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like many things, like my family, Ayume-nee-chan, ramen, foxes, and helping people in need. I dislike prideful bastards, like the pricks on the council, my goals for the future... Well I have a lot, my largest, most important goal, is to make a place, I don't care where, in or outside of Konaha, where children living on the streets, who are starving, beaten and killed because they have no one to look out for them, can be taken to where they will live a life they deserve, where they will have a family that they need and people to look out for them."

"I-I thought you would want to be Hokage." Kakashi said.

"I did... However, that was before I started seeing all the children who die on the streets, that even the Hokage's strength can't save." Naruto gave a heavy sigh, suddenly looking far older than he was. "I will do whatever I can to give them the life they deserve."

Sasuke snorted. "The weak should die like the weak they are."

"Says the one who's entire clan was taken out by a single man."

The reaction was instant. Sasuke saw red. He lunged a Naruto, who merely dodged his lung, sending him to the ground, Sasuke lunged again, pulling out a Kunai and swinging it at the Uzumaki. Yet again Narut dodged. "You may want to get your mental condition checked." Naruto sated lazily as he dodged each and every attack. "Under Konaha Law, if you are found unstable, you'll be no longer allowed to be a Shinobi and have your chackra sealed."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed. "I AM THE ELITE UCHIHA!"

"Pretty easy when there's no competition." Naruto replied, dodging yet another of his strikes. "And hey, if you look at it that way, I'm the elite Uzumaki."

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME YOU CLAN-LESS DOBE!"

"Clan-less?" Naruto scoffed. "Did you not pay attention to your history lessons Uchiha?" He asked as he dodged more anger filled strikes. "Maybe you'll remember Mito Uzumaki, later Senju, who married the firs Hokage, then there was my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was not only a pure blood Uzumaki from the main house, she was Royalty is Uzushiogakure, the land of whirlpools. They, like your family, were wiped out, but, unlike the petty Uchiha's, it took the combined might of three villages, over twelve thousand strong, to kill only five hundred Uzumaki's, while ONE man killed five hundred Uchiha's. And when the three villages were finished you want to know how many they had left in their army of twelve thousand?" Naruto asked as he continued dodging, while Sasuke began to falter, stumbling and tripping, getting exhausted. "They had fifteen hundred. Five hundred Uzumaki's killed ten thousand and five hundred shinobi, while five hundred Uchiha couldn't kill one man. Do you remember Madara? The 'Prodigy of Uchiha'? The strongest to ever live? Yeah well, if you look into history guess who beat him? Mito Senju. An Uzumaki put his ass down. Madara Uchiha, was weak, his sons, were weak. Your father, was weak. And you Sasuke, are weak. And unless you can find true strength, like that of the Uzumaki, unless you can get our drive, something better than your petty hatred. You will always be weak." Sasuke fell to his knees panting in exhaustion. "What are you going to do once Itachi dies? Huh? What will you do after? Besides, the likely hood of you killing him is slim to none. I mean seriously, he's an S class missing Nin, tha's a lot of money on his head. How many people are gunning for a shot at him? Hmm? Or, I don't know, his illness. Bet you never looked into that, look at the health records of Itachi. And you'll find he has a lung and heart disease, at the rate he was going down, I doubt he'll last four more years. If someone else doesn't get him first, he'll simply die, succumbing to his illness."

"U-Uh... Naruto?" Kakashi said. "Hw do you know all that?"

"How? Everything about my family is in the public library, The Uzumaki were one of Konaha's founders after all, then Madara's story, or Mito's story, which ever way you look at it, is also public, on top of that, you do know you can legally access any and all missing nin health status and such. It's not like any of that information was hidden." Naruto glanced a Sakura who was staring at Sasuke, looking like she was in a nightmare, trying to talk the Uchiha into getting up and kicking 'that blond Baka's ass'. He glanced up at Kakashi. "Anyway, I take it that we need to get up early tomorrow for the real Genin test?"

Kakashi hung his head. "Y-Yes." He said.

"Very well." Naruto replied, giving a slight bow, before shushining away.

Buraia stepped into the training room, she frowned when she found Naruto beating on a dummy... Well, beating would be putting it lightly, he was... Destroying it. "Naruto?" She asked the Raging blond.

He froze, panting. "Yeah?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

He clenched his fists for a moment, knowing it was useless to try and hide anything from his long time friend. "Someone said... That the kids on the street are weak... and that they should die like the weak they are..." He growled out.

"Ah..." Buraia said. "Uchiha?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied slowly.

"And you didn't break his bones?" She asked, knowing if he had, he wouldn't be destroying the training dummies.

"No... I broke his pride." Naruto replied.

She flinched, knowing that the Uchiha's pride was his, biggest, and strongest point. "H-How?"

"I, um... Outlined all the Uchiha's failure while explaining the history of the Uzumaki's, while he was attacking me, and simply dodged all his strikes..." Naruto said, looking away, his face flushing.

"You... Wow. That's harsh." She chuckled. "Well it's about time for someone to pull that pole from his ass."

Naruto laughed softly. "Nah, I think he's gay, probably likes it up there."

Buraia's face turned bright red at the thought. "Y-Yeah..." She muttered, suddenly finding it hard to meet Naruto's gaze. "W-Well, I think Suzuya could probably use some help in the kitchens." The brown haired girl said, thin forced herself to meet his eyes. "I've been trying to help out with cooking more often. Oh! And Toge and Nanako brought in a few more, so you'll have to meet with them later."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks. I'll find them in an hour or two. I'm going to continue shredding a few dummies for a bit."

Buraia propped her hand on her hip, leaning to the side. "Yeah? You know that comes out of your pay to replace them."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how is Project H.O.S. Doing?"

She grinned. "Seventy six percent complete. We should be set in a few months."

"Good. That will save us a lot of trouble in the future."

She nodded, then turned on her heal. "Oh. Naruto." She said, glancing back at him. "We have the suits finished."

"Good, thank you Buraia."

She nodded, then took off down the halls, leaving him alone in the dark room, lamps along the walls, casting long shadows across the floor which bent and swung, dancing around and under him as he began molding his chakra again.

Naruto walked into the open field, where Sasuke and Sakura stood waiting, both looking quite hungry, having, like Naruto's clone, received a message warning them not to eat breakfast, or they'd puke

"You two didn't eat breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"No! We were told not to BAKA!" Sakura said.

"Huh. You do know that was just a test to see how gullible you were right? Needless to say, you two failed epically."

Their jaws dropped.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"What ninja do you know that doesn't eat breakfast every morning? You do know that without breakfast you'll have hardly any energy for this test, meaning your chances of failure go from around fifty percent to ninety."

Sasuke scoffed. "As if you really know anything."

"Funny, if the Uchiha knew anything they'd still be here. Guess that's a testament to their stupidity and uselessness." Naruto said casually.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, before flying through handsigns. "FIRE STYLE; FIRE BALL JUTSU!" He roared sending a meter tall fireball at Naruto who still still and let it hit him. The ball of flame burst exploding outward. "Heh. To stupid to dod-"

"Weak." Naruto said as the smoke cleared, revealing him without a mark on him. He yawned. "You know, fire is supposed to be, well hot. Honestly, I think I've felt ie that was hotter than that. But of course, that's an Uchiha for you, useless as always."

Sasuke screamed in rage and lunged at him, yanking out a Kunai, slashing and stabbing at him, Sakura cheering him on in the back ground.

"Really? This again?" Naruto asked as he continued to dodge.

Sasuke leaped into the air, his hands flew through hand signs again. "FIRE STYLE; PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" He roared. Spitting out seven balls of flame, each Naruto dodged. "FIRE STYLE; INFERNO!" He roared, spewing a wave of flames that, once again, did nothing to the orange clad Genin. Sasuke landed panting. "JUST DIE!" He screamed lunging at him again, swinging the Kunai to stab Naruto's neck, who stood perfectly still, as if he was going to take the strike... Only for a gloved hand to catch Sasuke's wrist and a foot to kick him away.

"Good morning Kakashi." Naruto spoke.

Kakashi glared. "What was that all about?"

"Well you see." Naruto said, leaning against a tree. "Sasuke thought that my Shadow Clone was actually me, and was trying to kill it, how ever he was to weak to do so."

Kakashi gaped. "S-Shadow Clone?! That's Forbiden Jutsu! Using that could kill you from chakra exhaustion."

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "Maybe if I make a few thousand. Otherwise it wont."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Kakashi... I'm a fucking Uzumaki. We're known to have chakra reserves that match mid level Byuuji. Is it really surprising I have more chakra than all the Jonin in Konaha combined? I mean seriously, my mother could go without sleep for a month simply cause her chakra was so great. Mine matches if not surpasses that." He crossed his arms. "I thought you would know this."

"Wel..." Kakashi said. "You have been slightly elusive since you were five... Seriously, how do you hide from a whole team of Ambu at the age of seven?"

Naruto deadpanned. "I snuck into the Ambu headquarters and painted smiley faces on the main office walls and put ramen posters through the halls without getting caught, while wearing a bright 'Kill me' orange jumpsuit."

"Er... right..." Kakashi said. "No wonder the Ambu have a fear of the color Orange."

Naruto chuckled. "Aren't you glad you're not with them any more? Think of all the hell I could put you through."

Kakashi paled. "Please keep you pranks away from me."

Naruto grinned viciously. "Thirt Ryo a week."

Kakahi took a step back. "C-Come on! I'm teaching you for Kami's sake! Give a break!"

"Eh, you have a point." Naruto replied. "So what's our test?"

Kakashi sighed, and took out two bells. "Your job, is to take these from me, the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. You have until noon to take them." He said, taking out a clock, and setting it on the ground. "Also the one who fails will be tied to a post while the others eat. Begin."

Sasuke and Sakura leaped back into the trees, while Naruto stood still, simply watching Kakashi.

"You're... not going to attack?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied. "There's no way I could actually take you, especially by myself, you're a Jonin and ex-Ambu, I know I'm good, but there's no way in hell I can actually beat you, the only freezable way would be for the three of us to work together, but let's face it, Sakura, while she had the highest scores in class with her book smarts, has no real training time put in, her taijutsu, and Shurikenjustu were among the worst in the class, meaning, unless she's in an office, she's actually pretty useless, and the Uchiha, while he knows a few jutsu, and is better than the other genin, he's no where near good enough to actually take you on, that and he's to proud to allow someone to help him, while, with his god syndrome like belief, he would horribly underestimate you... So... Basically, unless you get really generous, we're screwed."

Kakashi grinned. "The Hokage was right. You are dangerous. I'm surprised you haven't been drafted into the Ambu yet."

"Got to find me for that." Naruto replied, as he seamed to fade into the shadows.

Kakashi froze and tried tried to sense him. He spun around, seeing Naruto leaning against a tree... Only, there were three of him.

Feeling a genjutsu, Kakashi tried to dispel it... But there were still three. He tried again... And again, he began to panic, he spun around and leaped away when he felt someone behind him, his eyes fell on Naruto, who had sneaked up behind him.

"Wh-What did you do?"

"I hid in the trees, created three shadow clones, had each one cast a genjutsu to make you see the world how it is... Basically a genjutsu that doesn't change anything around you, but you can still feel it, to distract you in hopes I could get close enough to strike..." He replied

Kakashi shook his head. "And how old are you?"

"Thirteen." Naruto replied.

"And I know you've never really been taught anything, if you had have been, you'd probably be an S rank Shinobi by now."

Naruto nodded. "I think the Ambu concider me an SS."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Probably so..." He muttered.

Naruto yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to go watch the Uchiha fail now, hopefully the Banshee doesn't scream to much."

Kakashi chuckled. "Very well."

Naruto sat in a tree, watching Sasuke try, for the thirteenth time to get the bells. "Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Want a hand with that? We'd be more likely to get them working together!"

Sasuke snorted. "As if I need some dobe to help me. I am an Elite Uchiha. I don't need help from weaklings like you." His eyes focused on Kakashi. "I am an Uchiha, no one is stronger than me. I think I'-"

"If no one's stronger than you, then we're all kittens." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed

Naruto twisted a pinky in his ear. "I think we should change your last name to Haruno. You sound like one."

Sakura on the sidelines, nearly fainted. "Sasuke Haruno..." She muttered dreamily to herself.

Kakashi sighed as the bell on the clock rang, and blocked one of Sasuke's kicks. "Well." He said, with eye smile. "You fail."

"WHAT?! I AM UCHIHA! I CANNOT FAIL!" Sasuke screeched.

"The point of this test little Uchiha." Kakashi said. "Was teamwork. You were supposed to work in a team, and so far, Naruto is the only one that's came to that conclusion. So. You and Sakura can go back to the accademy, while I either take Naruto as an apprentice, or I find someone who will."

"YOU CAN'T FAIL ME! I AM THE **ELITE** UCHIHA!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto shushined to Kakashi. "I guess we report to the Hokage?"

Kakashi threw Naruto out of the way, blocking a Kunai stab from Sasuke with his forearm. Silence prevailed in the clearing for few moments.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Sasuke roared. "I COULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THAT WORTHLESS SHIT STAIN!"

"That worthless shit stain has beaten you twice already, by simply dodging your attacks, and if he were to come at me seriously, I'd have to at least try to stop him, he's easily at high Chunin, low Jonin level right now, while you are at mid Genin." Kakashi pulled the blade from his arm. "Attacking a fellow ninja, especially with the intent to kill is punishable by death, while attacking a Jonin is punishable by torture, then death." Kakashi wrapped his fingers around the now scared Sasuke's neck. "Come on Naruto. Time to report."


	2. Into action

**These are some notes I decided to add in, just in case someone down the line decides to be an ass. Yes, I know the first Hokage is the one who beat Madara, I changed it to Mito cause I wanted more Uzumaki badassary. Secondly, expect major changes in the plot. Thirdly, a spoiler possibly, but I want to get this out of the before it becomes a problem. I plan on putting firearms in this story, not right now, but in the future, however, how they come about WILL be explained, in a, at least I think, believable way.**

 **Also, if you find anything in the story that could be corrected, spelling, grammar, or even just a way to wright in general, please help me, as I have wanted to be an author for years now, about ten I think, I have been writing my own stories for years, but I don't know if they're actually good enough to properly publish, I hope to prosper and grow on this sight, and I will do my very best to help any I can, though I'm not sure if my advice would be good or not. That is all, and thank you for reading.**

 **Story start!**

" **YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! HE'S THE LAST UCHIHA! HE HAS TO REPOPULATE HIS CLAN!"** A certain pink haired council member screeched.

Sarutobi flooded the council room with killer intent. "We can revive the Uchiha without him living Haruno. Besides, not only did he attack a fellow shinobi, he attacked a Jonin level shinobi at that."

" **I WONT LET YOU KILL HIM!** " She screamed.

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto?"

Said thirteen year old boy appeared beside the pink haired woman, much to her surprise and fear, then, greater fear as she seen his fist headed for her, she attempted to get out of the way, but was to slow. She was thrown against the wall from the impact and slumped down unconscious, her nose broken, jaw dislocated and half her face bruising.

"Thank Kami..." Sarutobi muttered, as Naruto vanished and appeared beside the Hokage.

"What's that demon doing here?!" One of the civilian council member snarled.

"This _demon_." Naruto sneered. "Is standing beside the Hokage, holding the Kyuubi is his gut."

"Insolence!" Another snapped. "Put him to death!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then smirked and lifted his shirt and put his five fingers on the seal on his stomach as if came into view.

"What are you doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"Negotiating." Naruto replide with a gleam in his eye. "How about this, the civilian council leave the room, while the shinobi council stay, and discuss SHINOBI matters, that do not concern CIVILIANS."

"How dare you speak to us like that!"

"Oh? No? I could always release the Kyuubi. He's just begging to get his paws on some pathetic meat sacks as he puts it."

The councilmen all paled. "Y-You wouldn't!" Homura cried.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, twisting his hand, causing the seal to start to spiral out.

"Y-You can't! STOP!" Koharu cried in fear.

"I have your attention?" Naruto asked. "Okay good. Let me ask you something, who here has the knowledge to seal the Kyuubi? No one. Why? Because the only ones who have ever had that were the Uzumaki, and Kushina had taught the fourth enough that he knew how. If I do this, firstly, I, the last Uzumaki die, secondly, the Kyuubi is released, and thirdly. NO ONE knows how to seal it back. I suggest you do what is in the villages best interest and leave."

"You're threatening us!" Donzo snarled. "You wont get away with this!"

"No. I'm negotiating." Naruto stated. "Just like how you lot put on the table that if something doesn't go your way, you'll pull out the businesses that you own and sink Konaha's economy. All negotiation is are threats, but they're only threats when they aren't going your way. No do we have a deal?"

The three elders clenched their jaws. "You will regret this Uzumaki." Donzo growled.

Naruto grinned. "We will all regret something eventually Donzo. All die eventually, some more gruesome than others."

Donzo narrowed his eyes, then looked at the rest of the civilian council. "Come." He said, and soon all but the Shinobi council, the Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi, an unconscious Haruno and Sasuke were left.

"I'm... Impressed." Tsume said. "He just usurped the entire Civilian council and they can't do a damn about it."

Naruto chuckled. "Well. They've made my life a living hell till now, I figure if I can use what was forced on me to scare them shitless, why not?"

"Ugh..."

Attention turned to the Haruno who was slowly rising to the realm of the living once more. She looked around. "W-Where is everyone?"

Naruto smirked. "It was decided that the civilian council should stick to civilian matters and not interfere with shinobi matters, they all left after we struck a deal."

The shinobi chuckled.

She leaped up. "And what could you possibly have that would give you that kind of power?!"

"Two word. Free. Kyuubi."

The woman paled and stepped back. "You threatened them?"

"No. I negotiated." He glanced at the Hokage. "I was negotiating correct?"

The old man grinned. "Yes. You _negotiated_."

"Councilwoman Haruno." Hiashi said. "It would be in your best interests to leave the room."

The pinkette stared at the man as if he was out of his mind. "You cannot order me-"

"But I can." The Hokage spoke up, and settled her with a glare. "Leave. Now."

She swallowed and made her way out, dragging her feet and muttering curses. Once she was out a sigh of relief was released through the room.

"So." Sarutobi said, linking his fingers together. "What are we to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" Said Uchiha sat in the corner of the room, on his knees with his wrists bound o his ankles.

The raven haired boy struggled against his bonds, trying to rebuke them, but the rag in his mouth refused to allow him to do so.

"We cannot allow this offense to go unpunished." Hiashi said. "However, with the rumors and whispers of actions outside of our village, it could be crucial to have a sharingon wielder with us."

"What about planting the eyes in another? We could also give his seed to willing females to repopulate the clan." The Kurama clan head suggested.

"But who would we give the eyes to?" Inoichi asked, as Sasuke's eyes were wide in horror as he struggled against his bindings.

"I would say Naruto." Tsume said. "He has proven to be very skilled, especially after seeing the report about Mizuke."

"I would second that vote." Shikaku spoke.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be safe." Naruto spoke out, surprising everyone there.

"Why do you say that?" Hiashi asked. "Most would jump at the chance of having that Dojutsu."

"Two reasons." Naruto replied. "The first, I've already come up with my own version of Sharingon, called Black lotus, which is a jutsu that creates more pupils in the eyes and allows one to perceive and predict much faster than the normal eye. Though it is not to the Sharingon's degree, it is close." Everyone stared slack jawed at the declaration.

"Could you show us this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, after I state my second reason." Naruto replied, the clan heads dipped their heads in agreement, and he began to speak once more. "As you know, I am an Uzumaki, who were renowned for three things, firstly, their skill in Fuinjutsu, secondly, their chakra reserves, and thirdly, their love for all things Ramen, anyway. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha are almost perfect opposites, the Sharingon of the Uchiha, relies on the Yin chakra of the Uchiha, who's chakra reserves are naturally smaller than most others, as being such, the dominate chakra in an Uchiha is Yin chakra. However, an Uzumaki, who has near mid level Byuji chakra levels, are almost always centered around the Yang, or physical part of chakra. If I were to gain the Sharingon, the mass amount of chakra would force it to always be active, while the Yang portion of chakra would most likely mutate it into another Dojutsu entirely, one which we probably don't know of, and have no idea how to control, as such, the first three years or so with it, I would become a huge safety risk, not knowing what will happen if I fall, and pump chakra through my system as I land, it could activate the Dojutsu and cause destruction."

Shikaku nodded. "You do pose a good point... And your, eh, jutsu?"

"Ah, yes." Naruto said, closing his eyes, he formed the Ram sign, he sucked in a deep breath. "Black Lotus; Stage two." He opened his eyes, and there were three smaller black pupils around his original, while his eye had bright yellow mixed with blue. "I have more stages after this, which ad more pupils, however, each stage takes more concentration and, this is how far I've gotten it where it would be usable in battle, currently I am looking at everything with the perception of eight eyes, instead of two, meaning my reaction time, and perceptive abilities, are four times as great."

"And... Have you done this with other clans Kekkei genkai?" Shikaku asked.

"Some, yes, others, still trying."

Many of the heads stiffened at this. "May I inquire why?" Hiashi asked, in a slightly irritated voice.

"We are in an ever changing and ever evolving world Lord Hyuga. Eventually someone is going to stop trying to steal the Byakugon and simply attempt to create another version of it. If we wish to stay as one of the five great villages, or a village at all, we must continue to advance. And what better way that to create other versions of previously thought, impossible to obtain jutsu, albeit, bastardized versions." Naruto replied.

Sarutobi grunted. "Keep talking like that, and you're going to take my hat sooner than you think."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry old man, but becoming Hokage is no longer my wish and dream."

"WHAT?!" Nearly the whole council cried.

"Then... What is your dream?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto gave a small smile. "To create a place, where the children on the streets can seek refuge, where I can take them in and give them the families they deserve. I don't want to see anyone else, living like I did."

The clan heads stared for a moment, then all nodded slowly. Shikaku coughed into his hand. "While this is all well and good, we do have a meeting to continue."

"What to do with the Uchiha?" Tsume muttered, then looked at Naruto. "Any suggestions?"

He looked away slightly. "While I would like to see him put to death for the many insults he's thrown at my clan and innocent children, given the situation, that would be a bad course of action, looking at it from a more unbiased point of view, I would say that he continue training, but be watched by no less than three Ambu at all times, to make sure he stays in line, as well as have his mental health evaluated, and get help to straiten him out, into a proper shinobi, instead of a stuck up prick with a ten foot pole in his ass."

The council chuckled at his statement. "I believe that could a good course of action." Shikaku said. "However, the question is, do we want him to be a Genin or go back to the Academy, and see how he does under then eyes of Ambu, who will make sure none of his scores are falsified?"

The councilmen looked at each other for a moment, before Hiashi spoke up. "While it wouldn't hurt to see his true scores, the problem lies, that we do not know when an attack may happen, and in the event, he needs to be brought up to speed."

The clan heads nodded at this.

"What if we have him attend part time?" Tsume asked. "Say, three days a week, the other days, he'll have a full day of training, and those when he is in the Academy, a half day?"

The council nodded. "And if he turns against us?" Shikaku asked.

"Then lethal action will be authorized." Sarutobi spoke up, he looked over at Naruto. "I think we should, as well, plant his seed in willing females within the month, being as if he turns, it could be unattainable after he dies. Also, I would like to reinstate the Uzumaki Clan."

Tsume blinked. "Who will be the clan head?"

He gave a grin. "I think we can make an exception for Naruto, after all, He has proven himself to be rather intelligent."

"True..." Hiashi stated. "However, the civilian council would likely try to use that to give the Uchiha more power."

The third Hokage grinned. "That's the beauty of it. Since he will be on a form of 'Parole' until he is deemed fit to make his own decisions, he will be unable to take place as clan head."

"I see..." Hiashi stated. "Untill he proves stable, and loyal, how would he lead something bound to Konaha?"

The rest of the council nodded.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to ad? Naruto perhaps, since you've lead this entire meeting?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the young bo- He realised he couldn't exactly call him a young boy anymore, he was more of a young man, budding into a leader.

"Ah, not concerning the Uchiha." Naruto stated. "However, I would like to have my heritage revealed and restrictions pulled, at a later date, if that's alright with you Jiji."

"Hmmm... Not until I am certain you can defend yourself adequately."

"His heritage?" Hiashi asked. "Does he heir from another clan as well?"

Sarutobi gave a soft smile. "You could say that..." His face split into a grin. "So, are we all in fragrance to reinstate the Uzumaki clan?"

Most of the shinobi head rolled their eyes, much like children. "Of course." Hiashi said. "Even a blind man could see the leash that he now has the civilian council on, meetings will continue to go much smoother, especially if he stays beside you at the meetings. Not many would dare threaten him if he has your support."

Shikaku chuckled. "From what he's shown us, I'm not sure he _needs_ the Hokage's support... Speaking of which, would it be possible to show us some of the other jutsu you've come up with?"

"Some." Naruto replied. "Others are... Incomplete, and dangerous, especially in enclosed arias."

Shikaku nodded. "Then please..."

Naruto grinned, cutting his thumb on his teeth. "You'll like this one." He performed four hand signs, and finished with the Rat hand sign. "Uzumaki style; Fuin Possession Jutsu." A sealing array appeared at his feet, looking to be a circle with eight columns coming from it. A ninth column seamed to slither out of the array, then shot to Shikaku, forming a seal under him. "This is my, eh, poor copy, of shadow possession. It's weaker, has less rang, and all around more useless, the only advantage this really has, is that it being seals, the possibilities are limitless, currently, however, the most I can do is shut off someone's chakra, but even that I have to be in fairly close proximity." He finished as he released the technique.

Shikaku deadpanned. "You say the possibilities are limitless? How so?"

"Well, with Fuinjutsu, one can d almost anything, from sealing a scroll, to bending space and time, the best fuinjutsu masters have created fuinjutsu that could even preform other jutsu, create stone giants, or build cities. Fuinjutsu has no real limit, only your chakra and imagination. With this technique, I could do summons, or any jutsu I could think of, as long I understood the workings of it. But, I'm not to that level, yet."

Shikaku sighed. "I guess there's no point in getting upset about it, he is right, without advancement, we will fall."

"Whilst I agree with Skikaku." Hiashi said. "I'm not one to allow our clans Dojutsu be studies, it's not something that should be studied like an animal to be dissected."

Naruto shook his head. "I do not study it like that." He gave a smile. "All my work had simply been from reports of what happened when someone used a certain jutsu, I'm simply mimicking the effect, the best I could do to copy the Byakugon would to be make a seal array that reported all the chakra signatures to the master of the array. It would be crude compared to the Byakugon, and the workings of it." Naruto shuttered. "It would take ages to create one that would work in even a small room like this, much less a battle field. The amount of thought put into it would be monumental. The best I could do right now, is to complete my Black Lotus, with a seal that would allow me to see chakra."

"You can do that?" Sarutobi asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. I potentially could..."

"Potentially?"

"I've... Hit a wall you see. The library only has so much about Fuinjutsu, and for me to access anything that would give me the knowlage I need, I would have to go to Uzu, and find the vault, figure out how to open them, and maneuver through, hell knows how many traps to reach the Fuinjutsu scrolls sealed within." He rubbed the back of his head. "So... Until figure out how to do that, I'm stuck with the little I have."

Sarutobi nodded, then stood. "Very well, when you think you're ready, I'll send you along with a team to the village. Until then, do what you can." His eyes swept over the shinobi council. "Sasuke Uchiha is, on my order, put on parole, and to be have a psychic evaluation once a week, attend the academy at least three times a week, and to be watched by anbu until he is deemed fit, by MY order, any other order or release of such will be seen as an act with traitorous intent, the punishment will be death. The Uzumaki clan will be reinstated immediately. This meeting is adjourned." He turned to Naruto. "If you become like Orochimaru, I will kill you myself." He said with steel in his voice.

Naruto nodded. "I would expect no less." He then grinned. "Don't worry Jiji." He struck a thinking pose. "I think... I want some ramen..." He muttered, then turned to the door. "If that will be all?" He asked.

"Yes, that is all."

Naruto nodded, and vanished in a shushin.

Ayame smiled as she seen here favorite customer walk up to her and her fathers stand. "Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto called as he sat down

"Hello Naruto." She replied kindly. "What can I get for you?"

"I think I want five bowls of Chicken Ramen, and three of fish, oh one of beef as well."

She nodded, being used to his massive orders. "So how are you doing?" She asked as she began preparing the food.

"I'm doing good Ayame-chan, and you and Techu, how are you guys?"

"Oh we've been doing pretty good, has something happened? You haven't stopped by as much in the last month."

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing much really Ayame-chan, just trying to eat healthy and all that. Although, I guess I shouldn't care much since the Uzumaki pretty much lived on Ramen, and they had long live spans too."

Ayame laughed. "Perhaps so." She gave a smile as she presented three bowl on the counter, and went about making the others with practiced ease. A soft smile pulled onto her lips as she felt Naruto's eyes fallowing her as she walked around the small shop.

"You seem happier than normal." Naruto noted. "I'm glad."

Ayame stopped for a moment. "Happy than normal?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're smiling more." He replied. "You really pretty when you smile like that."

Her face took a slight pink tint, knowing he was always honest, sometimes brutally so. "You think so?" She asked.

"Yup!" He replied happily. "I'm happy you're happy nee-chan."

Ayame laughed softly as she presented more bowls of Ramen, taking away his empty bowls. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm pretty now. Did you think I was ugly before?"

Naruto choked, attempting to keep any anger off him. "N-NO! I thought you were always pretty, just more so when you smile like you're happy."

She frowned as she looked over at him, causing him to swallow, thinking he said something wrong. "You spilled some of your Ramen." She stated.

"Ah?!" He asked, looking at the counter, to see that, in his panic, he had spilled part of a bowl. He looked up at the pouting Ayame, and immediately caved, he pulled out a scroll, his hands flew across the sheet, he quickly scribbled an array onto the sheet and moved the bolls, before sealing the mess away. Ayame's face immediately brightened, happy that she at least wouldn't have to clean the counter for a mess that, may have been her fault. But still, she didn't want to have to clean it.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief and continued eating after he put away the scroll, happy to be out of the way of the most dangerous weapon in the world. Righteous Female Fury. Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up, the dulled once once he realized that it was simply to powerful to contain within a seal, even if you simply wanted to unleash it in a general direction.

Naruto son finished his meal, making small talk wit Ayame, before bidding her farewell and headed back to the old, lantern lit sewers, after loosing the Root agent Donzo had tailing him... He could sneak into the Anbu head quarters, loosing a mindless drone, no matter how skilled said drone was, wasn't much of a challenge.

Naruto sank down into his 'Gyokuza no Kage' or, shadow throne, named by the rest of those living in the House of Shadows, he glanced to his side, seeing Suzuya at his left, sitting in her own throne, dubbed 'Buredo no Oi', or, Throne of Blades, since she had insisted on places to put her cooking knifes in it... Which she could use as excellent weapons, usually that was discovered by the more unruly members around the dinner tables. At his right was Toge, who, after he had pulled him off the street, had all but worshiped Naruto, and insisted on protecting him with his life, forming the Nine Pillars, which was essentially the Anbu division of House of Shadows, and a personal guard for Naruto, consisting of nine captains, each having their own squad, and each pillar in honor of the Nine tails of the Kyuubi, which Naruto held, his thone had been named 'Shi no Oza', or, Throne of Death.

"So..." Naruto spoke as he looked through the room, holding a total of six people, himself included. "The Uzumaki clan has been reinstated, meaning I'll be forced to attend meetings, and make more public appearances, however, it also means that I will know what's going on in Konaha." He linked his fingers under his chin. "This however does not mean we can be slack in watching the going ons of Konaha, there will certainly be people who want to keep themselves from view, much like the Civilian council. Most of them have used underhanded means to get into power, and similar means to stay in power. While destroying them may not be our goal, as long as they are in power our goal is unreachable, as unfortunate as it is, many people make money off those who live in the streets, and will not be willing to give them up so easily. Even now, they have become a bit frantic, wondering where all their precious 'income' has gone. We must be even more careful about our movements."

Suzuya nodded. "I will inform those under me. To be more careful."

Toge gave a nod as well. "The Nine Pillars will be unseen."

Naruto turned to the other three in the room, their names being Miko, a tall girl with red hair, who kept track of everything they produced, be it oils, from animal fat, knives, from bones and suck, leather, anything that they made from what they bought, stole, or killed. The second, named Izayoi, a boy who was twelve years old, with blue hair and purple eyes, who watched the main health of the people, as well as lead their team of medics, having studied several medical books, as well as being the apprentice to one of the head doctors in Konaha's hospital for the last three years. The last was named Sukona, a short girl wit white hair and green eyes, she managed the general population and projects that didn't interfere with training or cooking, as that was Toge's and Suzuya's positions.

"I want the three of you to make sure that everyone understands that should these people catch us, they will do everything in their power to strip of everything we have, firstly and foremost, our home."

Two nodded, but Sukona spoke up. "Wont that cause panic?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "I am blunt, and I know that is not always the best way to bring things about, that is why I'm having you three do it, because I know that you three can be more subtle about informing the people, while if I did, it would likely cause panic, I believe that you can reveal it in a way to keep panic from rising."

Sukona sighed, but nodded. "I will do my best."

Naruto smiled. "That is why you're here, I know you care for everyone, and they trust you. I trust you."

Her cheeks tinted red. "T-Thank you Kitsunekage." She replied bowing her head.

Naruto chuckled. "Anyways... I'm also guessing you have your reports?"

He received five nods from the those in the room, and he let out a near silent groan as they pulled out several sheets of paper for him to read through. Though they each had their own jobs, all the large decisions had to go through him, as well as the other two thrones to make sure there wasn't anything that could harm the people in it, intentional or not, but while the other two thrones had to only go through the large decisions, and their own portion of 'power', he himself had to keep an entire overview of the House of Shadows, else he wouldn't know how to plan for the future... It was troublesome.

"Well..." Suzuya said, standing as she stretched. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, have fun working Kitsunekage."

Toge darted out of the room, fearing paperwork over all else... Troublesome indeed.

Naruto sat on his stiff bed, in a lotus position, meditating, focusing on a certain seal on his body, soon he slipped from the world of the conscious, and into his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a now familiar sewer system, the pipe above him dripping with water He headed deeper, his feet sinking into the foul water. He stopped in front of a row of large red pillars, a deep rumble echoed through the large room, as a single, red eye opened, glowing in the darkness. "So you've returned..." A deep voice growled out. "What do you want? _Kitsunekage-sama_?" It asked in a mocking voice.

Naruto chuckled. "You know I didn't chose that name... However, it is fitting is it not? After all, as your vessal, I am a shadow of the great Kitsune am I not?"

The giant fox hummed. "I suppose... Thought, I don't suppose you're here to free me are you?"

"Not yet." Naruto replied.

"Yet?" He asked.

Naruto's lips twitched, knowing he had the fox's attention now. "If you had been watching instead of napping, you'd have known that I've been looking for a way to free you, without killing me, along with my other studies."

"Hmmm... You are an odd human. Most would want to keep me caged for my power..."

Naruto gave a scoff. "I am not like the Uchiha, my power is my own, I don't take others."

"And your copies of the other clan jutsu's? What about those? Wouldn't that be taking from another?"

Naruto smirked. "Maybe it is, however, I did personally create them all, so Maybe not. Depends on how you look at it."

A massive fox head presented itself in the light if the room. "Why are you here human? I tire of your word games."

Naruto gave a sigh, before sitting before the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Tell me about yourself. I want to know about you, I want to know the giant fox of terror."

The fox gave a cold grin. "This is the seventy third time you have asked me to tell you, what makes you think the answer will be different?"

"Nothing really?" Naruto replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop, guess that means I'm insane doesn't it?"

"Why? Why do you insist upon bothering me with this?"

"Until I figure out how to free you, we're stuck together, partners. We may as well get to know each other."

"What about that Uchiha? He's your partner?"

Naruto gave a scoff. "You can't blame me for not liking him, in fact, I'm convinced if you were free the first thing you would do would be to splatter him on the streets of Konaha."

The fox's grin stretched wider. "You have a point." It turned away. "Now leave me be, you interrupted my nap."

Naruto chuckled again. "Very well, until next time Kitsune."

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and immediately fell on the form of Buraia standing in his room, leaning back against the door. "Talking to the fuzzball?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Depressing as usual?"

"Yep." He replied.

She smiled and took a step towards him. "So... Toge told me you had your clan reinstated... What will that mean for the House of Shadows?"

Naruto frowned. "Mean for it?"

She nodded. "You be here to lead as much."

"Yes... I will not, however, I've already began drafting a plan for the other five to be able to take up a bit of slack as well as their lieutenants."

She nodded and took another step, slowly, she crossed her arms under her budding breasts. "What's your plan for the future?" He was about to respond, before she cut him off. "After you finish your dream? What will you do after?"

"Settle down... Start a family..." He muttered his face heating.

She smiled. "I see." She she sat down beside him, pulling her knees against her chest. "I had always wanted a family... I wanted to live with my mother... And father..." She smiled. "And then you came, and gave me a family... Not exactly the one I had wanted. But a family none the less. One you have done an excellent job leading."

Naruto nodded his thanks. "I do try..." He muttered. "It's nice to see it's appreciated." He stood slowly. "I should go tot he training grounds... they'll be starting within the hour, it wont be good for me to be late..."

She nodded and smiled, then playfully punched him. "Get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." He teased, with a mock bow, then took off, before she could exact her revenge.

"GO!" Naruto called, as he and the other, nearly one hundred and fifty or so children took off, sprinting out of the training chamber, they ran through the tunnels, a long stretch being dedicated to the run, several obstacles stood in their way, from simple knee high walls, which they vaulted over, to bars spanning across the tunnel, some jumping over, or through, while others slid under, then there were chasms with bars stretching across them, forcing them to run across the thin supports. A quarter way through, they began dropping down to do a set of ten push ups, then they darted over to a wall, where they shoulders packs filled with rocks and dirt, before taking off again, carrying roughly one ninety pounds. They continued their run, they flew through the obstacles with grace despite the extra weight they were carrying. They reached the half way mark, a sharp corner in the tunnel, then a hard incline, forcing, dashing around the corner, they dropped down, to do another set of push ups, before scrambling up the incline on their hands and feet, the group was beginning to thin as the slower ones got left behind, still trying to get used to the rigorous training course, knowing that it could be the difference between life or death if they failed outside the sewers.

Naruto's eyes swept around as he lead the group, he leaped over a wall and landed in another large chamber, signaling the three quarter mark, he dropped down to do another set of push ups, before he took off down another tunnel, that lead back to their starting position... Through the ceiling.

The blond sprinted through the course, dodging around pillars erected in the way, vaulting over walls, sliding, jumping and climbing over other obstacles, before he reached the end, where he leaped, falling a total of twenty feet, he landed, and let himself roll forward, going from his right shoulder to his left hip, continuing as he stood, he jogged his momentum off, slowing to a stop. He grinned as he made his way over to a row of buckets, and scooped a wooden cup to bring it up, filled with clean water. He drank it greedily, then sighed in relief as he set it down on the make shift table, as others began coming through the roof. Soon everyone was in the room, and they all went about the task of bringing their bags back to the racks they pulled them from.

Eventually, the group made their way to the main chamber, where they walked along the tables, grabbing plates and filling them with food that had been fixed.

Naruto looked over the group, he couldn't help but feel proud, knowing he had saved them from their lives on the streets, and given them a home, it may not have been the best home there was, but it was better than what they had.

Toge joined him in his gaze, looking over the 'warriors' dubbed shadows, along with those who were training for gathering more people from the streets, and gathering food without being caught. Toge smiled. "They're yours." He stated. "They'll fallow you to whatever end."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the 'main table' or what the people had dubbed it, 'Kitsune no Kyoen', or, The fox's feast, it was here, on an elevated platform, where Naruto and the other 'heads' sat and kept watch of their people, made announcements, gave orders, or even just chatted.

The blond container of the Nine Tailed fox sat down and began to eat, slowly, watching his people... His people... He would never get tired of that thought. To know that he had helped them all, made his chest swell with joy and pride. Something he built, and he crafted, a family for the lost.

Suzuya sat down beside him with her own plate. "How was the run this morning?" She asked.

"Oh... It was good. You know, the usual."

She chuckled, and took a bite of her meat (Rat) before going for her eggs and vegetables. "So... I hear there's something between you and Buraia? Care to explain?"

"Eh?!" Naruto asked. "T-there's n-nothing."

"Wasn't it you who used to tease others for their crushes? And here you are, loosing yourself over that pretty brunette. I wonder what Toge would say if he found out?" She asked with a slight perverted chuckled. "So... When are you going to claim her Mr. Fox?"

Naruto's face turned cherry. "D-d-d-don't talk like that!" He cried out.

"Oh? Did you already? You dirty boy."

Naruto collapsed off his chair twitching, causing several people to burst into laughter. Such was a common event in the House of Shadows.

Panting, that was echoing from within the dimly lit room. A few soft grunts chorused through the pants, as a brunette woman struggled to stay on her hands and knees, sweat pouring down her frame. Her dark green eyes lifted to look at the wall facing her. She gazed at the solid structure as her body shook with the sensations assaulting her body. Her eyes drooped as weariness attempted to take her. She grunted as the feeling left her body, and she collapsed to the ground. She felt the cloths that covered her form, it was itchy, scratching into her skin like thousands of tiny grains of sand. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting them rest as tears started to peak from the closed receptor organs.

She forced herself back to her knees, then to her feet, she grunted in the effort it took, her muscles strained, and her limbs aches. She closed her eyes and activated the seal once again... It fell on her like a sea of water. The _weight_ settled onto her shoulders and through her body as she pumped chakra into the gravity seal. She fell t her knees almost instantly.

"Why?" She asked asked herself softly, no matter how hard she tried... She could never catch up with _him_. She would, however, keep trying, she refused to give up, she refused to slow him down. She would be strong. Of that she would make certain. Strong enough that she wouldn't need to be saved, like she had been, when he pulled her away from her living hell... He gave her life, home, family, and hope. She refused to be to weak to repay him. With that thought, she forced herself to her feet again, gritting her teeth as pain wracked through her form. He fingers wrapped around the hilt of a sword, she lifted it with a grunt of effort, everything, including her arms and the sword, weighing three times their real weight, built up very fast.

Naruto yawned as he made his way to breakfast. His body was pumping with power from the morning run, yet he couldn't seam to fight the yawns that had been plaguing him since he woke. He sank down into his chair after grabbing his plate and began to eat lazily.

"Something wrong?" Suzuya asked.

"Just tired..." He muttered.

She frowned. "Something happen last night?"

"Nah... I guess I just didn't sleep very well." He looked up at her and flashed a tired smile. "Everything's fine."

"If you say so..." She muttered, the looked up as Toge and his sister approached, she noticed Buraia was looking rather weary as well... That was putting it lightly...She had deep bags under her eyes, and looked like she hadn't slept at all last night... Or something, or someone had kept her up. A perverse giggle escaped her lips as she glanced over at Naruto, looking like she'd just solved the meaning of life.

"You okay Buraia?" Naruto asked looking at her with concerned.

"Yeah..." She muttered as she leaned against her brother. "I was busy last night... I didn't sleep much..."

Naruto frowned. "You don't have to work yourself to death you know that right?"

Suzuya slapped his arm. "So I can't worry about you but you can worry about her?"

The blond gave a snort. "I have an immortal fuzzy ball of power in my gut that keeps me in good health."

Suzuya huffed, hitting his head. "I don't care you ought to take care of yourself more!"

"And the angry sister strikes again." Toge said asked sat down, pulling his tired sister with him.

"Watch yourself Toge, or you'll be next." She said.

Toge shrank away from the cook trying to disappear from her sight.

Naruto chuckled. "Now now Suzuya, you can't murder people in the dining room."

She grinned. "Really?" She asked. "And what's going to stop me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The fact that you'd have to clean up the mess?"

She opened er mouth to make a retort, but no sound came out for a moment. She gave another huff and turned way, muttering about. "Stupid blonds using stupid logic."

Buraia gave another, deep yawn. "I'm cold..." She muttered tiredly, mostly to herself.

Naruto gave a slight grin. "I could take you. Jinchuuricki are naturally warmer than the standard human.

Toge raised and eyebrow, but shrugged it off, pushing his sister off onto the blond. The blond wouldn't make a move on his sister... Right? He brushed the thought off. Even if he was older than Naruto, he still respected him, and would fallow him anywhere, if his sister was interested in the man, he wouldn't get in her way... But if the Uzumaki hurt her. He clenched his fists at the thought of his sister in pain. No matter who was the cause of that pain, there would be hell to pay, even if it was the blond.

Buraia snuggled into the sudden warmth she was presented, and heard a soft chuckle, and felt a rumbling chest. That was _not_ her big brother's voice. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into bright blue eyes. Her face turned bright red as she realized she was sitting in Naruto's lap, yet with her current tiredness, and comfort in the heat his body produced, she couldn't bring herself to care, other than burying her face into his muscled chest. Naruto absently stroked her back and he lazily ate, another idea pulled into his mind.

"Buraia..." He said softly. "Come on, look at me."

She looked up at him, her face still red. "Y-Yeah?"

"You need to eat." He said, holding a small peace of meat to her lips.

Her blush deepened, but she accepted it anyway, letting him feed her.

Naruto's smile grew as he fed the girl currently on his lap. He couldn't not smile, she was so, so cute, pouting about being fed, but to tired to protest. _Mine_.

'Wait what?' Naruto asked himself, trying to find where the sudden possessiveness came from, he shook the thoughts from his head as he continued to feed the girl on his lap. He refused to think like that. People were not objects to be owned. They were living, breathing things with wills of their own, he couldn't think like that. He refused to. He wasn't that war hawk Donzo... Speaking of Donzo... His reports had came in the night before, his clones had found several of the entrances to his base.

A whine of Buraia brought him back to the present. "If you're going to feed me, feed me, don't tease me..." She whined, he realized he'd been holding her next bite, just out of her reach.

Naruto's face gained a sinister look, as he brought the to her lips, just as she was going to take it into her lips, he pulled it away an swallowed it. Buraia stared, slack jawed at what he's just done. Slowly, her stare turned to a glare, she let out a low growl, before tackling him to the floor, her tiredness completely forgotten.


	3. Demonic Tendencies

**Chapter Three**

 **Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank painfuldante for his/her input, I had noticed the Anbu thing, and know I misspell words, I'm horrible at English, never been good at it, and haven't made the time to really read through and check everything.**

 **Secondly, I would like to apologize for the length of time it took to get this out, my phone broke, which is my source of internet, after I got it fixed, my computer updated, and deleated all the work I had done, then I threw a hissy fit for a weak or so (Playing Assassin's Creed) and when I finally pulled my head out of my ass, I rushed to get this out. Sorry for the delay, and shortness of the chapter, I will try to get them out quicker, however, I can make no promises, between my job and everything else that has been going on in my life, it may not be possible.**

 **Also, expect slightly darker chapters, my, eh, biological father, who I only claim because his name is on the certificate, and I'm pretty sure is molesting my sisters, but I have no real proof so I can't exactly turn him in for it, anyway, it's safe to say I** _ **loath**_ **him, and he's come down, probably be around for a week or so, so I'll most likely be pissed for the next three weeks or so, and most likely wright darker chapters to take my anger out.**

 **Anyway, enough ranting, you're here to read my little chapter, so, with great pleasure, I say, read on, and hope you enjoy it, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Naruto sat behind his desk, a simple wooden slab supported by four legs, reading through the reports ad stocks. Writing his approval on most thongs, while rejecting few, such as a request to the boys and girls to bath together. He sighed, as more and more of the population began hitting puberty, they began making many ridiculous requests of a sexual nature, he was trying to fin a way to curb this problem.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. The door being a circular service shaft entrance made of thick steal. His office, before they converted it to his office was simply a tool closet, which they dug out so it would fit everything he needed. All of the other heads had similar offices spread throughout the House of Shadows. "Enter." He spoke, and watched the door slide open with a slight squeak, being as they had oiled the hinges... A lot. Before, one could barely open the door, and it didn't just squeak, it screeched, the loud shrill sound had echoed through the halls, and promptly terrified several f the younger children. His face twisted in rage at the thought of children, as youg as three, being abandoned on the streets... They'd already had to do away with the bodies of no less than seven young children who'd starved to death before they could get to them.

He heard someone swallow fearfully, and pulled himself out of his musings. "Ah, Toge." Naruto spoke. "Just the one I wanted to see."

Toge shifted nervously. "S-So you know?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

Toge paled a bit. "I-I ordered a small raid on a few food stalls..." He said, looking down in shame. "A-A ninja spotted the two and attacked."

"I see..." Naruto said and closed his eyes. "On died didn't they?"

Toge nodded. "Y-Yes... They both made it back... But Basuto, one of the newer ones... He sucumed to his wounds a few hours after they returned... Chokoreto is in shock, she has a broken arm, three broken ribs, four fractured, several bones in her left foot are broken and her left shin has been fractured..."

Naruto looked at Suzuya, who was standing beside the brown haired boy. "Will she..."

"She will survive, yes. However, her being able to stay as a warrior... That is not certain." Suzuya looked down. "We don't have the skill to be certain, and to bring her to the hospital would be suspicious, no doubt the civilian council could try and track us through that."

"They're being more troublesome are they?" Naruto muttered with a sinister grin, he then turned to Toge and frowned. "Toge." He spoke. "You are going to have men begin monitoring the village. We need to find which shinobi are more likely to simply attack, and other who will just run us off. Get their names, and their faces. I want a record of every shinobi in the village, I want to know their most common places to go, and their homes. I want it by the end of the month. You will also instruct our people not to engage shinobi unless absolutely unavoidable. We cannot be having this happen again. Our raids will be more watchful, with no less than four teams of two, three to keep guard, and one to collect. This will NOT happen again. We cannot be so careless in the future. We created this place, to keep them safe, not lead them into slaughter, and while I do not believe that you intended this to happen, the fact still stands, both you and I have been far to careless in this matter. We may not be shinobi, however, we will operate like a true shinobi. Working in the shadows, and plotting carefully, and thoroughly."

Toge nodded. His jaw clenched and his eyes burning in determination. "Yes Kitsunekage." He said with a bow. "And you said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Redouble our efforts in bringing in the lost and abandoned. Finding bodies of young children is no longer something we should have to deal with. I want a squad set aside purely for that."

"Do we need more men?" The brown haired boy asked.

"No." The Kitsunekage replied. "We do not. However, protecting them is why I've done all this, If I do not continue trying, then all this is hollow, and empty. We are the House of Shadows my friend, we take those in, who have been abandoned by the light."

Toge nodded. "It will be done."

"Good. That is all, you may go, Suzuya? Is there something you needed?"

"No Naruto-kun." She replied, with a smirk as Toge left the room. "I just came with him, though... I guess I was wondering about you and Buraia?"

Naruto winced. That had been the reason he had began his paperwork so early... Without clones. He'd been trying to get his thoughts off the girl, as well as the strange possessiveness he'd acquired. "What about me and Buraia?" He asked, forcing the emotions off his face.

"Well, you two were acting _very_ friendly yesterday. Something going on?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly what you're implying Suzuya." Naruto stated. "Though I will admit that I have been having some random thoughts and... Feelings perhaps, that I don't understand."

"Like what?" Suzuya asked.

Naruto sighed and made a clone, which locked the door and activated a silencing seal. "I've been feeling... Possessive..." He muttered. "Like I want to own something... Someone. But that goes against my entire nature. Humans are meant to be free... So... Why am I feeling this way?" He looked up at Suzuya with a look in his eyes that she never thought that she'd see. Fear. "A-Am I becoming a monster?"

Suzuya shook her head. "I don't think it would be possible for you to become a monster. It's probably just an effect of the Kitsune, I would be surprised if it didn't effect you, I'd bet that's why you have your whisker marks."

Naruto sighed and looked down. "So... It's his fault..." He sighed. "I guess I need to have a talk with him. Hope he's not still pissed... Last time he was ranting and raving about how pathetic humans were, and I reminded him that he was defeated by one."

Suzuya chuckled. "I suppose that's true. I suppose I need to go and get everyone started on lunch."

Naruto smiled. "I'll see you there."

"Kitsunekage-sama."

Naruto glanced at the boy who was kneeling before him. "Report."

"Hai! He lives in the southern district of Konaha, near the Inuzaka compound."

Narut nodded, knowing the aria. "And his file?"

The boy pulled a small book from his pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you." Naruto spoke. "Report to Toge, then take a few days off."

"Hai Kitsunekage!" He said, and leaped back, vanishing from sight.

 **"** **What are you going to do kit?"**

Naruto smirked. "Nice of you to wake Kitsune. As for what I'm going to be doing... He killed one of mine, I understand that stealing is against the law, so I can fault no one for simply keeping order, but killing a child is taking it to far. I cannot let that slide, and the fact that he was under MY protection simply makes it worse. He will suffer for this."

 **"** **And how will you make him suffer?"**

"I am rather proficient in the more powerful genjutsu. I think I'll torture him with nightmares."

The nine tailed fox demon let out a roaring laughter. **"You're becoming more bloodthirsty! Soon enough you wont even care about these useless insects!"**

Naruto laughed softly. "You don't understand..." Naruto muttered, as he made his way towards the exit while reading the file. "I'm not bloodthirsty. I'm violent because I care. If you had someone to protect, you would be too."

The fox grunted and receded back into his mind, going silent once again.

Naruto slipped out of the sewer, silently scanning the old run down building. Seeing nothing, he checked the seals around the building, seeing that they were all in good condition, he took off, shooting through night silently, the blond Kitsunekage sped across the rooftops, his destination set in his mind. He slipped past the ANBU unnoticed, then noticed Root agents sulking about, his grin grew as he dove off the roof and buried a kunai into the neck of one agent and dashed away before anyone noticed. _Heh, I guess I am a bit bloodthirsty..._ He thought, looking around. _Then again, putting those mindless drones out of their misery is a service to them. They can't really be classified as human anymore. Only empty husks._ He darted across a street, and with his excellent hearing, heard the cursing of an ANBU, who had stumbled upon the Root agent. Naruto's grin stretched wider still as he ghosted around shinobi left and right. _What will you do now Donzo? The Hokage will not be happy with this._

Narut arrived at the house of his target, his eyes scanned the area around, he made the ram sign and whispered. "Black Lotus stage three." Using his improved sight he scanned everything again, not seeing any real defense or alarm seals he smirked, and slipped inside, silently moving through the house, he performed a seal-less Henge, and slipped into the man's bedroom, closing the door just loud enough for the man to wake.

The man sat up with a start, his eyes widened when they fell on Naruto, who looked like Itachi Uchiha. Naruto opened is eyes, showing his Henge's sharingon.

The man began to panic, scrambling back as he slipped into a genjutsu. Once the Jutsu was set, Naruto vanished from the house, leaving the man to live in a constant nightmare, where he was lost in a forest, filled with shadow demons trying to kill him.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped back into the House of Shadows, having had set the Genjutsu to start over every time he 'died' and continue for one thousand times. (*)

Naruto slipped into his room, where he found something he wasn't expecting, something he'd been trying to avoid thinking about. _Mine._ Naruto swallowed. "B-Buraia... What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

Said girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotions foreign to him. "I-

I heard what happened... I wanted to be sure that you were... Okay..." She looked down. "I know you care for us, and I-I was afraid that you'd be tore up over it."

Naruto gave a gentle smile. "I see." He said, and ruffled her hair carefully. _Mine. Only mine._ "While I am hurting about it, I can't let it bring me down, to many people depend on me, if I fall, I may drag them with me. I can't let that happen. I've already had everyone start to be more careful about how we do things. I don't want anymore deaths." _Take her._

Buraia stood from his bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I know... Toge is my brother you know?" She asked as his arms fell around her.

Naruto held her for a moment, his heart racing as he began feeling more and possessive, his arms gripped her tighter, pulling her flush against his body as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and, unknown to him, who was lost in his own thoughts and trying to find a way out, growled, a low, husky growl. "You are mine."

Three words echoed from the growl into Buraia' ears, causing her to shiver in both excitement and fear. Never before had he been this... Animalistic. She felt his sharpened canines graze against her neck, before his tongue snaked out to taste the flesh, she gave a soft gasp, then a whimper as he began sucking at the soft skin, she began running her hands through his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as his teeth, once again grazed against her skin, only this time, they didn't leave, instead, they softly bit down, slowly breaking the skin. She let our a quiet yelp, and the blond stiffened for only a second, before he leaped back, his eyes wide in fear, shooting around the room, panic clear on his face.

"I-I d-don't k-nkow what c-came o-over me." He stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry." He managed, before he darted out if the room, the door crashing open, slamming against the wall.

Buraia looked around, slightly dazed, though eve in her dazed state, she felt a bit of pain fluttering near her heart, wishing he had been the one in control. She lowered her head as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Naruto panted as he sank down onto the cliff looking over konaha. He dropped his head into his hands, wishing he could go back and keep himself from doing anything. He closed his eyes, wishing he could blame the Kyuubi, however, he could feel no influence form the giant fox demon. He growled and closed his eyes, entering his mind.

He landed in water, ankle deep, before a large cage, which he knew held the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "YO!" Naruto called, waking the fox.

 **"** **What do you want boy?"** The fox growled.

"I want you to tel me what's happening to me." Naruto said. "Tell me why I am feeling so possessive of Buraia."

 **"** **And why should I tell you?"** It asked.

The blond gave a growl. "Because I wa- No, I demand to know. I've been searching and studying for a way to release you, yet you do nothing but cause trouble and withhold information from me. If you want to get out, ever. Then you will stop being secretive. When I ask, you will give. Otherwise, you can forget bout being free. I know this seal will drag you to the Shinigami with me, and you know it will too."

The fox gave a growl. "You're trying to negotiate with me?"

"No. I am warning you. To negotiate would to be put out possibilities. If you keep withholding information, I swear I will make sure that you are bound for the rest of your immortal life."

The kyuubi lifted himself up, glaring down at the boy, and slowly, a crazed grin covered his face. **"Finally."** He growled. **"I will tell you. What is happening, it's simple, your alpha instincts are kicking in, because of the seal that your fool of a father placed on you, may chakra is constantly flowing through you,** _ **unchanged**_ **, because of this, it is yokai, or demon energy. And it has slowly, been changing you, you will never be a full demon, unless you manage to open the seal and survive, in which case, my chakra would flood your body and complete the conversion, however, you will, and are becoming a half demon. Your, demon instincts will demand that you claim your mates, and you make them know, they are yours, and yours alone."**

"And I have no choice in this matter?" Naruto growled.

The Kyuubi looked down at him and laughed. **"No matter where you run, or where you hide, you will always be demon. Why is it that you thirst for conflict, that you love a battle? Because your blood calls for war. You, are a monster Naruto Uzumaki. You are meant to kill. Meant to slaughter, any and all that stand in your way! You are shair the blood of the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The greatest, and most powerful demon ever to walk this plane! You Naruto Uzumaki! Are The strongest half demon that has walked this planet. You, have the potential to be stronger than every tailed beast ever made, even me."**

Naruto simply glared for a moment. "I see." He spoke in an even tone. "I will use this power to protect those I care about. And if I must fight, I will seek out my enemies, those who would harm my family. I will not become a mindless beast that slaughters and kills without cause or volition."

The fox's grin stretched wider. **"We shall see."**

Donzo paced back and forth in his office, his face schooled into an emotionless mask, though, if one looked into his eyes, they would see... He was angry. No, that wasn't it, he was furious. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, a weapon of Konhohagakure no Sato, had threatened to turn the power, which should be rightfully his, against him. His muscles tensed, he was _shaking._ That insolent brat, had dared to undermine him, _Donzo Shimura_. He who had fought in the third shinobi war, and faught along side the second hokage. He was rightfully Hokage.

The bandaged man sank down into his chair, glaring at the wall. He had to make the boy his, or destroy him. He rubbed his face, he hoped he wouldn't have to destroy suck a valuable weapon...

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter." He spoke, and one of his Root agents stepped into the room.

"L-Lord Donzo." The agent said. "One of our own, has been killed and delivered to the Hokage."

"WHAT?!" Donzo snarled.

The agent swallowed. "I was observing the Hokage when the Anbu delivered the body, a kunai wound to the neck lord. There was no signs of struggle. He was killed from the shadows."

Donzo growled, there was only one person, one shinobi who had the skill to sneak around one of his own Root agents. Naruto Uzumaki. _Are you mocking me Uzumaki?_ He growled. _Or are you threatening me, again. Either way. This is war._

* **(Used to have nightmares where I was going through a forest fighting demons made of shadows and each time I died I'd start over. Freaking sucked.)**


	4. Naruto house of shadows report

I am sad to inform everyone that my computer is giving me more and more problems (to be expected since i have dropped it several times in the past three years I've had it) anyhow, it refuses to connect to the internet properly, so i can't load anything online. that being said, I can not post more chapters untill i either fix it, orbuy a new one. however, i will continue writing while I am unnable to post.

and a warning to all, while i do enjoy your reveiws, and I do concider them, and try to be a better writer, in the end, this is an idea from me, and I won't be catering towards my readers because they want something different. the way i see it, i am my own person, and my writing reflects that, it's an extention of me, and my mind, that does not mean i won't apreaciate your thoughts, if i see something in the reveiws that i think is a good idea, it may spark my interest and i may their something in there.

another thing, i have this planned out to a little past the vally of the end battle, though a loose plan as it is, my line of still there. after that, I'll be honest and say that will probabky be the end, if i can find something to go past that point, it will most likely be in a story afterwards.

with that being said, I'm sorry once again and will get up and running ASAP.

oh, and cause i most likely won't be uploading anything then, have a good Thanksgiving.

and I'll be doing my best to add disclaimers as well, i always forget those.

anyway, i gotta get to work, Laters.


End file.
